the_world_of_athaxfandomcom-20200214-history
Lucien Liadon
Lucien is a 7th-level Wild Magic Sorcerer, with the Academic background. He is one of the original characters from the campaign, his charcoal gem connects him to the Chaotic Good god, Corellon. He has had his memories returned to him, and now works toward the summoning of Corellon and stopping Virran from ending magic. Abilities Lucien is a 7th-level Wild Magic Sorcerer. Racial Abilities As a magically altered Moon Elf, Lucien is granted the following abilities: * Darkvision * Fey Ancestry * Trance * Cantrip (Shocking Grasp) * Fey Teleportation (Misty Step) Sorcerer Abilities As a 7th-level Wild Magic Sorcerer, Lucien benefits from the following abilities: * Spell casting (5 Cantrips, 8 known spells, 4 first level, 3 second level, 3 third level, 1 fourth level) * Wild Magic Surge * Font of Magic (7 sorcery points) * Metamagic (Twinned Spell & Quickened Spell) * Bend Luck History Pre-Campaign Lucien was a professor at the College of Minds, he was born without innate magic and so spent his life trying to imbue himself with it. He discovered the connection with elves and the Feywild and planned to expose himself to its magic. However, his experiment was a success, in that in imbued him with magic. But it came at the cost of the city of Tumbale, and his own memories. Not knowing himself, he found Professor Whixtes and assisted in experiments on the gem that had appeared on his hand. Lost Mines of Phandelver Helped reclaim Phandalin from the clutches of the Black Spider, for a period. During these adventures he acquired Glass Staff and a Wand of Magic Missile. Into the Feywild A portal to the Underdark in a mausoleum in Neverdeath interacted poorly with Lucien and opened instead to the Feywild, sucking the party into the Hedgemaze. Lucien was in his element as he was a source of information and help to the party, they interacted with Princess Daneliean Dandelion and were tricked into helping her organise a ball. After assisting Princess Dandelion, the group was allowed to leave the Hedgemaze. Lucien and Meriele split from the party to gather items needed for the avatar ritual they needed to perform, going to the Autumn Court they made a deal with The Warden, that led to the kidnapping of a child. Dealt with the King and Queen of the Autumn Court, also the Wild Queen of the Spring Court. Lucien made a poor show at the Summer Court and was knocked unconscious twice. The Trial of Meriele Nai'lo Lucien participated in the court case against Meriele Nai'lo and helped protect her as she summoned her God. The Blood of Erian Evenwood Lucien filled donkeys with rocks while chasing Erian. He gained the memories of Targor Bloodsword as he called in a favour from The Warden. The Soul of the Golden Father Lucien was summoned away by The Warden, she bound him to an Eladri girl named Cyrella, who he must protect to her 86th birthday. Relationships Lucien engaged to Adran Amakiir, things are complicated. He is on neutral terms with most members of the Heroes of Phandalin. Possessions Lucien currently possesses: * Glass Staff (Staff of Defense) * Wand of Magic Missiles * Vyshaan (Awakened) * The Unity Bond * Immovable Rod * Wand of Fodnaw * Moon Torch * Hobgoblin Shadow Mask